Battles
Offense Strategies # Always scout before attacking #If the enemy is using anti-scout, you might want to send a few low tier troops first. This is is meant to secure the actual numbers of troops they have. It give us information about the player we are going to attack. We are in for the resources or killing, so if enemy don’t have many resources or their troops got hospitalized then its pointless to attack them. # Always prioritize attacking closer enemies (within 1 minutes of travelling at most), Don’t attack enemy that is too far away as the more distance the range is the more times is needed for your troops to arrive and perform an attack on them. When you send a lot of troops, your our city is defenseless and become soft target for the enemies. Besides, they might see the attack coming and might shield up. # Always bear in mind that Infantry>Range>Cavalry>Infantry. Choose the type of troops you send to attack based on what the enemy have in their city. If enemy has more range, choose infantry, if enemy has more cavalry, choose range, and if more infantry, choose cavalry Defense Strategies There are two types of strategies you can assume here. The first one is a playing safe strategy, and it is basically being shield up most of the time. If you are aware that you Guild is constantly being attacked by stronger players, than this strategy might be useful. The same if you are near much stronger players than you, or near hives. The second is when you actually try to defend your city under attack. In this case, it might be useful to: #Always have backup troops #Always have your building at highest level, especially embassy, hospital, vault and sanctuary. those buildings protect your resources, protect your troops to be killed by the enemies and allows you to defend your city in a rally, with help of your guild mates. #Always have false army or anti scout on - Buffs like false army and anti scout make your opponents think twice before attacking you as they don’t know the actual numbers of troops you are holding in your city. → See more about Defending your City Strategy #Exploit the timing when your opponent send their troops to attack. This will leave their city unguarded by any troops. You can use this moment to execute an attack to them. Make sure you already have a rough idea of how many troops they had beforehand. Be very close to your enemy if you will try this strategy. #You can prevent the enemy from shielding and teleporting away if you observe when they are in battlespace. Be far away from the enemy, and when they start battlespace (by scouting or attacking someone), you teleport next to them and attack them. #You can adopt a strategy to charm your enemy to attack you. Activate the anti-scout and send a full wave of weakest tier troops to your enemy. They will think that your city is full of weak troops and attack. This is useful if you indeed have a strong army, or specially if you have a guild which can provide you with maximum numbers of high tier troops that you can hold within your embassy. This strategy works best with player with low might as people will suspect less from them. After the attacking player’s troops got destroyed, its now your turn to raid their city for resources #A good way to confuse your enemy about your troops and prevent them from shielding and teleporting is to send more than one brigade to attack them. Send one or two with weak troops, so they will think that is all you have, and then a brigade with strong troops. How to protect your troops #Start an assembly with 8 hours on a weak enemy within the world map. This will ensure your troops to be safe even if you are not around as they cant be attacked. #Hide your troops and hero in the sanctuary. ALWAYS hide your hero. #Send your troops to guild mates with shield on and bring them back to you after you are online Category:Guide